1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sight device, and more particular to a sight module, which integrates a sight device with a reflex sight for facilitating an operator to aim a target in different environments.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional firearm, such as a gun or a rifle, usually needs different firearm accessories for assisting the operator to accurately locate the target and perform the shooting. Sighting device, such as a scope, reflex sight, telescope, camera lens module, or binoculars, generally comprises a tubular lens housing and a lens supported in the lens housing. For example, scopes are sighting device and are commonly used in conjunction firearms, such as rifles, to give an accurate aiming point and to aid the operator in properly aligning a barrel of the firearm with a desired target. Accordingly, two lenses are provided at two ends of the lens housing to define an objective end and a sight (ocular) end. The scope further comprises a scope luminous element which is powered by a battery and is operatively provided in the lens housing for illumining a scope reticle thereof.
Accordingly, magnified or powered scopes are used for mid to long range sniping to aim and identify targets at further distances. The magnified scope generally comprises windage and elevation knobs to change an apparent reticle position of the scope. In particular, the windage knob is used to adjust the scope in the horizontal axis and the elevation knob is used to adjust the scope in the vertical axis. The calibration of the apparent reticle position is incorporate with the bore of the barrel of the firearm according to the hand-eye position of the user in order to allow the user to precisely aim and shoot the target.
Reflex sight device is another type of scope device which is better suited for quick target acquisition and is easier for tracking moving targets at closer ranges comparing with the magnified scope. Reflex sight generally comprises a lens with a luminous to create an optical collimator so as to produce a virtual image of the reticle. A control switch is provided for controlling the reticle illumination level and dot brightness level of the reflex sight.
The magnified scope and reflex sight are perfect companion for the user to aim and identify targets at different distances. The user can switch between these two scope devices especially for a moving target. However, the magnified scope and reflex sight must be individually mounted at different locations of the firearm. In other words, the two individual scope devices will also take up limited mounting space of the firearm, such that other firearm accessories, such as laser sight, navigation lights, flashlight, or a camera, will not be able to attach to the firearm. In addition, since each scope device employs its own power source for reticle illumination. As a result, the overall weight of the scope devices will be substantially increased to apply additional weight on the firearm. More importantly, the magnified scope and reflex sight have their sizes, such that when the magnified scope and reflex sight are individually mounted on the firearm, the overall size of the firearm will bulky.